Gone
by remembertheginger
Summary: This is the story of the one left out; the story of Peeta's best friend. Series of one-shots, so you're welcome to start reading at any time!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So… this is an OC/Peeta two-shot. I word it that way because it's still in canon with the Hunger Games. I own Linna, but nothing else you might recognize.**

I wait, rope and people caging me in. I can't help but find Peeta, his blond hair and blue eyes shimmering in the sun.

My name is Linna Annep. I am sixteen, and I am in love with Peeta Mellark. I work in his father's bakery to help my six younger siblings and my father. I live in District 12, in the Seam, and face starvation almost every day.

I zone out as I always do, until just before the reaping starts. Effie Trinket reaches into the glass ball, plucks out a name, reads: "Primrose Everdeen!"

I wince. Prim is as dear to me as my own siblings, though I doubt she knows me as much more than a neighbor. Then a girl, painfully familiar, steps forward and volunteers. A flood of memories rushes through me as I recognize Katniss Everdeen.

/*\

_I notice a poor, thin girl through the window and point her out to Peeta. Moments later, he burns the bread, is slapped by his mother, tosses the bread to the girl. And I recognize her. Katniss, who lives a few houses down from me. I know she has just lost her father, but I have just lost my mother. I am in need of that bread just as much as she is. More, with seven mouths to feed, not including my own. I have not eaten for five days, giving all my food to the littlest ones. I want to break down; instead, I caress the dough I am working on. I am painfully thin, the fact hidden by my loose apron. I know Peeta likes me, but as no more than a coworker, maybe even a friend. Not enough to give me bread. I cannot help when a single, silent tear slips down my face. /Not good enough./_

/*\

_I talk to Peeta; he is having trouble figuring out what to do. "There's this girl I know- I really like her. I just can't figure out how to talk to her."_

_My heart soars. Could he be talking about me? Feel the way I do? "Just go up to her and say hi. She'll be more than happy to talk."_

_Peeta's face lifts. "Great! Thanks, Linna!" he turns away from me and walks to Katniss._

_I can feel my heart shatter. Still giving food to my siblings, now sadder than I have ever been before, I want to curl up and die. Leave the unfeeling world. The only reason I don't is my brothers and sisters. By now, my father does nothing; he is a dead weight, but I still feed him. I sit at a lone table, bury my head in my arms, and cry._

/*\

_Peeta is a good friend to me- nothing more, nothing less. He knows nothing about my living conditions, about how I am lucky to get a slice of bread once in three days._

_One time, I am so undernourished and ill that I cannot come to work. Peeta misses a day of school to come visit, and takes me to Katniss's mother. She scolds me, saying that I need to eat. I tell her that with seven other mouths to feed, I don't have anything left for me._

_Peeta is quiet the whole time. I don't know if it's because of pity or anger or whatever else it could be. Finally, Katniss's mother gives me a cup of broth. "Drink slowly," she warns._

_It's all I can do not to drain it in one gulp. Instead, it's gone in three. I am content for a minute, and then my stomach heaves. I run outside and Peeta follows; I vomit up a clear bile, and Peeta holds my hair back. Finally, with nothing else to give, my stomach settles and I stand. I immediately feel dizzy; Peeta steadies me, his grip strong. "You're so thin," he murmurs._

"_You're so strong," I reply softly. Unexpected to both of us, I hug him. "Thank you," I whisper._

_Mrs. Everdeen comes out with another cup of broth. Having learned my lesson, I take small sips until the cup is drained; my stomach flutters, but nothing comes up. She tells Peeta to take me home; Katniss will deliver another cup of broth when she gets back from school._

_School. Something I have long since given up on, devoting my days entirely to the bakery. Peeta walks me home, says goodbye, and leaves. I feel as though a part of me has left too._

/*\

Prim is taken away from Katniss; Effie moves onto the boys. The name she calls sends an icy splinter into my heart. "Peeta Mellark!"

He looks around, confused. I try to catch his eyes, but they are fixed on Katniss. He slowly walks up to the stage, and it is all I can do to keep myself from volunteering. But what good would a bakery girl be in the Hunger Games? Plus, my brothers and sisters would starve. _So will Prim,_ I think. I won't let that happen. I will give the meager share I get to her.

They are taken to a room to receive visitors; I make my way up there quickly. "Let me see Peeta!" I demand.

A Peacekeeper shrugs. "Five minutes."

I run in and stop a foot away from Peeta. He looks so calm! That in itself makes me start to cry. Then I remember: I will most likely lose the boy I love. I just sob harder.

Peeta hugs me. "Don't cry, Linna. It's alright."

I take a look at him and put a hand in my pocket. I pull out what I have been working on for two years: a wooden, carved sun, hanging on a thin rope. "Here," I manage. "Take this. They let you have a district token. Know that…" I bite my lip. "We're all rooting for you."

He slowly takes it. "Thank you, Linna."

Before I can stop myself, I hug Peeta again, and he hugs me back. "I love you," I say. "Not just as a friend." I wait for his response.

He breaks away. "Linna, I- I never knew."

"I know. After I helped you that one day, when you walked over to Katniss…" I bite my lip. "I knew. I've been trying to tell you all these years."

Peeta looks at me, his gaze mournful. "Oh, Linna, I… I don't know what to say. I… I already love someone."

The last bit of hope I have carried with me for so long shatters, and I wish I had volunteered. I would have an excuse for suicide then. "Katniss," I say softly. "Tell her I'm feeding Prim, will you?"

He nods, then his eyes widen. "Not if you're starving yourself. You can't!"

I shrug. "I've done it before." Peeta looks like he's about to make a biting retort when the Peacekeepers enter the room. "Time's up," one grunts.

I hug Peeta and won't let go; he embraces me one last time. The finally have to pull us apart and carry me out. I scream, "Peeta! Peeta! Stay alive!"

I am dumped outside the room; the door closes, and he is gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: People, thank you all **_**so**_** much for all the favorites, but would it kill you to leave a review? Even an emoticon would be great. Feedback is best, though. Also, I've decided to make this a three-shot, to show their reunion.**

**So, this is Peeta's POV. I only own Linna.**

I stare straight forward; I do not pay attention. I just want this reaping to be over. I start to listen when Haymitch Abernathy dives off the stage. I pity the kids who have him as their mentor.

The actual reaping begins, and Effie Trinket picks a name out of the girls' large glass bowl. "Primrose Everdeen!"

A small girl walks out of the twelve-year-old section. I can only assume this is Katniss's sister, Prim.

Then my heart stops as Katniss volunteers. _Not her,_ I think. When Effie Trinket asks for applause, no one claps. Instead, as if planned, we as a whole touch our middle three fingers to our lips; give Katniss the silent gesture of respect.

Effie Trinket comes over to the boys' bowl. Quicker this time, she reads, "Peeta Mellark!"

Confusion sweeps over me. Who? Then I realize she has called my name. I clench my fists, fix my eyes on Katniss, and walk up to the stage.

"Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, tributes of District 12!" Effie calls, and then herds us into two separate receiving rooms. A mixture of emotions overtakes me: elation, fear, sadness, determination; I squash them all down and put on as calm a face as I can.

My first visitor is my best friend, Linna Annep. I met her when my father hired her for the bakery; she was only eleven, but already needing to work full-time. She was Katniss's neighbor, not a great of friend of mine, but we knew each other. She has six siblings and a father to feed, and barely gets by with two loaves of bread a day. She's been known to starve herself to make sure her family gets food, so I have developed a habit of going to her house in the evening to make sure she eats something.

Linna bursts into tears, and I hug her. "Don't cry, Linna. It's all right."

She pulls away from me and puts a hand in her pocket. I can't help but notice she's severely thin again. She shakes her blond hair out of her face and pulls out a charm: a beautifully carved wooden sun, hung on a thin, small rope. She holds it out and chokes out, "Here. Take this. They let you have a district token. Know that…" her gray eyes meet mine, looking odd against her tanned skin. "We're all rooting for you."

I reach out a hand and cradle it, admiring the silkiness of the wood. It looks so professional, but I know Linna must have made it. She couldn't afford this if someone else had made it. "Thank you, Linna." I say sincerely.

Suddenly, she hugs me. "I love you," she whispers. "Not just as a friend."

I am taken by surprise, and I pull away. She does? How could I not have known? "Linna, I- I never knew." I stammer.

She nods ever so slightly. " I know. After I helped you that one day, when you walked over to Katniss…" she pauses and bites her lower lip, and I struggle to remember the day she is talking about. "I knew. I've been trying to tell you all these years."

I feel so terrible; I must have broken her heart. Just as I'm about to do now. For a moment, part of me thinks, _what a friend you are. She's always been there for you, and you go around and crush her, every day._ But she deserves to know the truth, not be deluded. "Oh, Linna, I… I don't know what to say. I… I already love someone."

The look Linna gives me is so mournful I almost break down. Her blue-gray eyes fill with tears, and she doesn't look jealous, just… sad. "Katniss." Linna says softly. "Tell her I'm feeding Prim, will you?"

I nod, trying to make up for what I have just done to her. Then I realize what this will mean and my eyes widen. "Not if you're starving yourself. You can't!"

She simply shrugs. "I've done it before."

I'm about to reply that the last time she did that she nearly died, but the Peacekeepers come in. "Time's up," one growls.

Linna hugs me and I embrace her tightly. They have to pull us apart and carry her away; she screams, "Peeta! Peeta! Stay alive!"

Then the door shuts, and I am alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm having mixed thoughts… I have a bunch of one-shots about Linna, but I don't know if I want to post them. So, tell you what. I'm making a poll, and if you guys could please vote, it would help me decide.**

**Anyway, this isn't their reunion because I didn't like how that turned out; I might rewrite it if I make this a little miniseries of one-shots, but, as I've said, I'm not sure if I should do that. Instead, this is Gale's memory of Linna. Enjoy!**

What made me say yes? I still ponder it today. Why did I say yes when Linna Annep asked me to teach her to hunt?

Maybe it was pity. She looked starved, with a family larger than mine to feed and Prim too. Maybe it was loneliness. I wanted a companion, someone I could truly talk with. Someone like Katniss. Maybe it was both.

Whatever the reason, I said yes. One day, when I am alone, I am fiddling with a dagger. Polishing it, stabbing it into a nearby table. Shock and memories overtake me when I realize this is the knife Linna gave me.

_It is a few days after the reaping; I am just leaving Katniss's house when I see a girl approaching. I hide my empty game sack but wait, intrigued. _

_The girl comes up with her eyes cast down, making her bump into a fencepost. The little mishap makes her stumble, sending her crashing straight into me. In that moment her body crashes into mine, I can feel that she weighs no more than Prim, a scarce seventy-some pounds. How old is she, sixteen? Much too old to be this lightweight._

"_Sorry," she apologizes. "Prim?" she calls into the open door._

_Prim comes out and accepts the cloth, which I can see holds two slices of bread. "Thanks, Linna." She goes back into the house._

_Linna… the name seems familiar… but where from? "Do I know you?" I frown. She looks familiar too._

_She nods buoyantly "Probably. I'm Linna Annep. I work at the bakery. Do I know _you_?"_

_That's right, she makes the bread! "Maybe not me, but I assume you know Prim."_

_Linna smiles. "She's my neighbor. Oh, you must be Gale!" she realizes._

_I nod. Linna says, "Oh, I've heard about you! You and Katniss hunt together." Her eyes unfocus for a second before she blurts out, "Will you teach me how to hunt?" Linna clamps a hand over her mouth, as if to prevent anything else from escaping._

_I think. What do I have to gain? More game, a hunting partner, possibly even a friend. What do I have to lose? If Linna gets me caught, my life. Maybe Katniss. Maybe my family. Is it worth it? Normally, no. But I take a glance at her face._

_Her eyes sparkle as she waits for an answer. Her face is full of desperation; I can see I am her last chance. For some reason, she is like an open book: I read fear, hope, anxiety, and more. Something sways me to relent. "All right," I grumble. "You bring your own weapon, though. Tomorrow at six, the Meadow."_

/*\

_Even after three days, Linna is a natural hunter. Her tread becomes light, and she can spot hidden prey better than most. The only thing she has trouble with is killing her catch; I find that she is not squeamish, simply does not want to hurt the animal. That becomes my task: deliver the final blow._

_Eventually, I start to relax around her. Linna is so easy to read, all I have to do is glance at her to see what is going on in her mind. She says in return that I am like an ocean: looking at me gives no clue as to what lies under my surface. I take comfort in this fact; Linna will not know if I am upset. Which, generally, I am._

_Linna has finally started killing her catches; a quick stab to the heart and it is over quickly and painlessly. She still sheds a tear each time she does it, though. Once, I notice her knives; she has five, and she tells me they are handmade._

_Linna gives one to me. "So that you don't always have to rely on your bow," she says quietly. I study it; the wooden carved hilt fits beautifully into my hand. The long, tapered blade is a sturdy steel, and I wonder how she could have made these. I don't ask, though; I just accept it as a gift._

/*\

_One day, after Katniss and Peeta have returned victorious from the Games, Linna storms over to my house. One look at her face tells me she is not pleased._

_Promising one of my siblings I'll be back by morning at the latest, we head on out to a small stream in the middle of the woods. "So…" I silently ask Linna to relay to me what has happened._

_Linna glares out over the water. "I don't want to talk about it." She growls._

_I shrug. Really, though, I'm worried. Linna is easygoing and cheerful. Whatever could have flustered her this much has to be big. "You sure?" I try._

_She looks down, and her face appears scared instead of mad. "I guess not. Well, Peeta kissed me and my father died."_

_Whatever I have been expecting, it's not this. "Sorry. _What_?"_

_Linna patiently repeats, "Peeta kissed me, and my father died."_

_My mind races, but all rational thoughts are out the door. "Why did Peeta kiss you?" I frown._

_Linna's face flushes a bright red. "I have absolutely no clue. Well, besides that I told him I loved him right before he left for the Capitol… but he told me he was in love with Katniss, then and now. I don't know what he was trying to do."_

"_Neither do I," I mutter. Louder, I say, "How did your father die?"_

_Her face turns into an unreadable mask, a look I have never seen her wear. It doesn't suit her. "He just finally… gave up, I guess."_

_I nod, and an idea strikes me. Crazy? Maybe. When have I ever offered anyone my bow? "How would you like to try archery?"_

_Linna looks skeptical. "No, thank you. I am positive I'd hurt you or me more than anything if I did."_

"_One shot?" I plead. What has me doing this?_

"_No," Katniss says firmly. "Your bow. _You _keep it."_

"_Katniss!" I beg._

_She stands straight up. "_What _did you just call me?" she hisses._

"… _Katniss?" I say, confused._

_She stalks up to me and gives me a good, hard glare. "My name," she says contemptuously, "is _Linna_. Don't confuse me with your girlfriend." She starts walking coolly away, and I realize my mistake. I have looked at Linna and seen Katniss in her stead._

/*\

I drop the knife, remembering that scene. Linna was never quite as open to me again after that.

Music plays softly to my right, reminding me of Katniss and Linna both. Both loved music; neither showed it. Both are long gone from my life.

I gently pick Linna's knife up and set it on a nearby shelf. Though it has had a tough life being used by me, it has survived this whole time. I put Linna on the long list of people I will never get back, but also on my short list of true friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I totally rewrote Peeta and Linna's reunion. But I got a request for Peeta kissing Linna, so I included it here. Oh yeah, I also had a request for some Gale/Linna… I'll see what I can do next chapter. **

**I have absolutely no clue what extra kneading does to bread, by the way; I totally made that up. Enjoy, I only own Linna and Rory, who is a girl, and 14!**

Patiently, I stand near the back of the crowd. The train will be arriving any minute now. Though my heart is nearly leaping out of my chest in anticipation, I will stay back. Undoubtedly, there will be a crowd for the victors.

The train pulls in, and my breath catches. My doubts and fears come flooding back: _What if I have been forgotten? What if Peeta no longer cares?_

The door opens; a mass flows forward. I see Gale staying back too, and I catch his eye. He gives me a half-smile before turning back to the train.

Katniss exits first, pushing through the crowd to barrel into Gale and give him a huge hug. A moment passes, two… where's Peeta?

A foot breaches the doorway, then a hand; finally, Peeta strides out. His father catches him in a smothering embrace, nearly crushing him in the process. When Peeta finally escapes, he scans the crowd; he does not come barreling towards me, as Katniss did to Gale. No, he greets the crowd instead.

My heart sinks, but I force myself to stay put. _He'll come to me when he wants to._ Fifteen minutes, a half hour, and finally one full hour pass, and still Peeta does not come. I accept the fact with a torn heart and half-heartedly head back to the bakery.

Though it is long past closing time, I unlock the door and light a few candles. I bring out some unfinished dough and knead it. This will be a rarer rye bread; my extra kneading will make it light and fluffy.

As I pound the dough, my thoughts are driven away by the dull, monotonous _thump, thump_ of the cutting board. I put away the dough after an hour of kneading and start to fiddle with a bread knife. It is dusty; I bring out a rag and attempt to polish it a little.

I hear the front bell ring, signaling someone has entered the shop. I silently curse and hope it is not a thief. Concealing the knife, I creep out to the counter.

A shadowed figure is glancing about. I am about to throw my weapon when the figure walks into the light. "Easy, Linna," Peeta limps towards me. "Put the knife down."

I am stunned, and my grip loosens. The knife slips from my hand and impales the floor, barely missing my foot. I bend over to pick the sharp object up.

"Don't," Peeta says, and I pause and stand straight up.

"Hello," I say mildly. "Nice seeing you. Came a little late though, hmm?"

Peeta looks confused. "What do you mean? I knew I'd find you here now."

I shrug, apparently nonplussed. Really though, I am waiting to hear if I was right. "Well, I waited an hour in the station for you. You never came." I say, my voice level and calm.

His eyes widen with shock. "Linna, I- I was- I was talking to the crowd!"

My fears are confirmed. Peeta has completely forgotten about me. I take off my flour-stained apron and wash my hands. "Can you close up?" I ask, tossing him the key. "I'm leaving now."

Peeta catches it and nods mutely. I walk out the door, trying not to cry.

/*\

A few days later, I am home ill. It is not something that happens often, surprisingly, but when it does, I am always struck severely. I have a splitting headache, my stomach heaves up my meager breakfast, and, according to Rory, a high fever. I groan and ask her to send to Mr. Mellark that I am home sick. Within a half hour of the children leaving for school, Peeta comes to visit. He knocks, and I call, "Door's open!"

Peeta enters with a cup of broth in one hand and tries to give it to me. I say in response, "No food. It all ends up in there," I point to a small bin lying next to my cot.

Peeta pulls up a chair and sits in it; he seems to understand that there is nothing to do but wait the illness out. To my relief, he stays with me instead of heading back to work. Peeta tells me stories, plays games with me, and even paints a picture of him and me while I am sleeping. After many hours growing more and more confused, the fever makes me so delirious I don't know where I am or what I should be doing. I giggle and sit up. I see Peeta next to me and lean into him. He puts his arms around me and I sigh in delight. Suddenly, he leans in too, and our lips meet.

My mind melts; all that matters is Peeta and me, together. I am gone, swept away by pure bliss.

Everything comes crashing back as Peeta pulls away from me. For what is probably the hundredth time, my heart breaks. My mind refuses to stop replaying the last moment, especially when Peeta pulled away.

I sink back down into my cot and curl up under the thin blanket. I catch sight of Peeta staring at me, looking horrified and guilty. I bury my face in the pillow and let the cold overcome me, shivering until I have to clench my teeth to stop them chattering.

All the while, Peeta is silent. Eventually, I look up to see he is gone. I fall asleep and dream a happy dream for once: that Peeta kisses me, and does not pull away.

I wake up feeling a little achy, but that's natural when I was sick. Overall, I feel much better. I am able to keep down the half-piece of bread I have for breakfast, and head on over to my father to give him his. Only when I look at him, he is not breathing, and his heart is not beating.

For a moment, I feel panic, and then sadness weighs me down like a heavy winter coat. He has finally just given up.

I resolve to bury him tonight, before I meet with Gale. I head on down to the bakery to face another day of pounding dough. Hopefully, the familiar rhythm will keep me from going berserk.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So. You guys remember chapter 3, Gale's POV? The last memory he had? This is a continuation of it. Just saying, I have no idea if that's really what it is for CPR…**

**I own Linna, but nothing else. Enjoy!**

I watch Linna storm away until she is out of my sight, not saying a word in her direction. Then my conscience gets the better of me and I stand, starting after her. She has about a minute's head start on me, but I have long legs, much longer than hers, and I know the woods better. I assume she was heading back to the Fence and sprint there; sure enough, there she is.

I arrive just as Linna ducks. I can see she has not paused to check for electricity; she simply starts crawling under. To my horror, I hear a humming, saying that the Fence is charged right now. Without thinking, I cry out, "Linna!"

Surprised, she lifts her head in my direction, and her spine smacks against the chain links.

Linna's back arches and her limbs stiffen. Her face contorts into a look of excruciating pain, and I hear a cry of pain escape her. I stand there numbly as I see my friend being electrocuted. The thought that I am doing nothing jolts me into action, and I drag her out from under the Fence, which has stopped humming.

I put my ear to Linna's chest and listen for the telltale heartbeat. Nothing. I take a deep breath and try to think back to Mrs. Everdeen's short class for things like this. I place my hands over her heart and start pumping. I put my mouth to hers and blow out. I repeat this two more times; two pumps, three breaths.

Linna finally starts breathing on her own, but her heartbeat is erratic. I drag her under the Fence and think, _who's nearest?_ Katniss, I automatically answer myself. I pick up Linna, who is light as a feather, and carry her there. I wiggle the doorknob; locked. I swear and knock as loudly as physically possible. Katniss opens the door, sees Linna, and gives a small gasp.

"My mother's at the other house. What happened?" she demands.

I set Linna down on a nearby table. "The Fence was on and she didn't stop to check."

Katniss nods. "Right. You did CPR on her? Keep doing it." She sprints away and returns with a wet cloth, which she starts wiping away sweat with. In the meantime, I continue with the two pumps, three breaths pattern. Finally, Katniss tells me to stop. "She'll be fine. Just don't move her for a while." She strolls out of the house, most likely to get her mother and Peeta.

Linna's eyes flutter open. "Oh… hey, Gale," she says weakly.

I give Linna a half-smile. "Hey."

She frowns slightly. "What… what happened?"

Do I tell her the full truth, tell her it was my fault, and have her hate me? Or do I deceive her but remain her friend? I decide quickly. "Ah… you forgot to check the Fence for electricity."

"Oh," Linna says dreamily. She seems to consider this for a moment before saying, "Okay."

"Go back to sleep, Linna," I say soothingly.

Linna closes her eyes and is out immediately. I unconsciously start to play with her hair, making small knots and braids. Without thinking, I lean forward and gently kiss her.

When I draw back, my mind is racing. What am I doing? I like Katniss. But I think I might like Linna too. I don't know what I think anymore. My mind is muddled, and I am glad I can conceal my thoughts so well. I'm not sure where to go from here, so I pull up a nearby chair and watch her sleep. That's how Katniss finds me, towing along Peeta and her mother.

Mrs. Everdeen is already at Linna's side by the time I notice others have arrived. Peeta walks more slowly, as if afraid of what he might see. I pay attention to Katniss's mother, and what she is saying. "You did well, both of you," she praises. "Katniss, will you make a tea with some thyme in it?"

Thyme. The herb vaguely registers as something to calm the mind. Katniss busies herself by getting out a kettle.

"What happened?" I find Peeta asking me.

"Linna forgot to check the Fence for electricity. She got shocked." I simplify.

Peeta frowns. "Linna is usually careful."

Prim peeks out from behind her mother and says, "Maybe she wasn't thinking?"

I sigh. "I don't know." I do, actually. I'm not going to say, though.

Katniss hands me a cup of steaming tea. "Drink up," she orders. She sets another mug by Linna, for when she wakes up. She hands off the other three to Peeta, her mother, and Prim, and takes one for herself.

I gratefully gulp down the scalding liquid. Though it burns the back of my throat, after a few minutes, my mind starts to relax.

"Someone will need to stay here with Linna overnight," Mrs. Everdeen points out. She immediately rules out Prim, who has school the next day.

"I will," Peeta and I announce at the same time.

Katniss raises an eyebrow. "No need for me, I guess. Just remember to send someone over if something gets worse." She, Prim, and their mother exit the house, leaving Peeta, Linna, and me.

"So…" Peeta tries to strike up a conversation. "How are you?"

I shrug. "Okay. You?"

Peeta takes a moment to answer. "I'm also okay."

I nod. "That's good."

We chat idly for about fifteen minutes until I notice Linna's eyes open and alert. How long has she been awake?

"Hi, Peeta, Gale," she whispers, her voice barely audible. She wraps a hand around her mug of tea and takes a small sip. "Where am I?" Linna winces as her voice breaks mid-sentence.

"Katniss's house." Peeta replies. "Ah… your knives are over there." He points to the belt hung over another chair.

"You should try and sleep," I say to Linna.

Linna looks at me as if I'm crazy. "I've been asleep for most of the night, Gale. I don't want to sleep anymore."

"Linna, you have to at least try." Peeta comes to my aid. "The only way you'll get better is rest."

Linna stubbornly sets her arms. "No." I sincerely hope the shock hasn't given her a personality change.

I shrug and go to a cabinet, getting out a bottle of thick liquid. "I guess we'll just have to resort to sleep syrup, then."

Linna's eyes widen. "You wouldn't dare," she says, sounding frightened. "You know I hate sleep syrup."

"Then go to sleep!" Peeta rolls his eyes.

"All right," Linna says tentatively.

"Here, I'll heat up your tea for you." I grab her mug and put it in the kettle; when I take it out, I slip in some of the sleep syrup, and, for good measure, some honey to disguise the taste. I hand it to Linna and she slowly sips it.

Linna frowns. "This doesn't taste like it did."

"I added honey," I say innocently.

"No, more sweet." Linna looks puzzled. Then her face twists like she's just tasted something bitter. "Gale! You gave me sleep syrup!"

Peeta chuckles softly, and I hold her down gently until she is not struggling anymore, fast asleep.

I carry her to Katniss's old bed and slip the sheets over her. "Good night, Linna. Dream well."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Just so you know, I had this written all out in my notebook, but I don't wanna go get it, so I'm just writing it here. LOL, I own Linna and all her siblings but nothing you might recognize. Linna POV!**

I am skipping to the stream, happily ready to meet Gale. Today I got double pay for giving the Mellarks a gift of burn ointment, something I am very good at making. It takes a while but is very potent.

Gale sees me and laughs, a rare thing. It's very nice. "You're particularly happy," he notices.

I grin. I can't help it. "I got double pay! Enough that I brought half a loaf for us to share!" I hold out the still-warm chunk of bread and Gale's eyes widen. I break it in half and give the larger piece to him. "Enjoy," I giggle.

Gale takes a bite at the same time I do. The taste of sourdough floods my mouth, something I haven't had for so long. I moan in happiness.

Gale laughs again. "This is really, really good. You look really nice today."

I don't know if that's the aroma of the bread making him spout nonsense or really him saying that. "Um, thank you," I stammer. Receiving compliments has never been my strong suit.

Gale takes another bite of the bread. "I wish today was a do-nothing day. I'd just sit around and stare up at the sky."

I lay back and do stare up at the clouds. "You know, I don't think I've ever heard you openly compliment someone, especially me." I sit up at this and face Gale. "Especially with no prompting. What was up with that?"

In response, he leans in and kisses me.

My eyes widen and I pull away. I can't think of anything to say, but plenty of conflicting emotions swirl through me: shock, happiness, pity, embarrassment, but mostly shock.

Gale gazes into my eyes, steely gray against stormy blue. "Linna? I said that because I meant it."

I suck in a deep breath. "Oh, Gale…" I know he must be able to feel the sympathy in my voice, because he flinches slightly. "I… I don't know what to say. I already love someone."

Gale looks away. "Peeta Mellark."

I nod uncertainly. "How long have you…" I trail off, slightly scared.

Gale stands up and punches a tree. He curses loudly and scoops up his bow, quiver already on his back. He stalks away, and I just watch him go.

On one hand, Gale could be so, so nice to me. I could get over Peeta and be happy. But part of me knows that won't happen. I'll never be able to truly get over Peeta. And I won't use Gale to make myself feel better. I'm not that cruel.

I sit deep in thought for a few minutes, pondering what to do. I finally stand. The least I can do is apologize, when I know exactly how he feels. I tread lightly, straining my ears. They're much more sensitive than my eyes, but Gale can sneak up on me like no one else.

What guides me is the quiet, unmistakable twang of a bowstring being released. I find Gale in a clearing, shooting at a tree. His movements are quick and precise, which warns me he is angry. Anger for him translates to deadly precision and a numb mind. Still, I have to try.

"Gale!" I yell, stepping into the clearing. He whips around and before I can blink, a sudden pain erupts from my left collarbone. I look down to see an arrow shaft sprouting from my chest, though thankfully near my shoulder, not my heart.

I gasp as I feel the full effect of the pain. I don't know what to do, I don't treat hunting injuries! "Gale, please help," I call worriedly.

Gale walks towards me slowly, looking dazed. "Linna, you're hurt." He frowns. Then his face gains a look of knowledge and he races towards me. He grips the wood of the arrow and places the other hand around where it is buried in my skin. "I'm going to take it out, okay? One… two… three."

He gently eases the arrow from my flesh, and it is all I can do not to scream. Instead, I let out a muffled squeal of pain. Blood starts to drip from the wound, and I try to stand. I fail and collapse, the ground muffling my small sobs. Gale gingerly picks me up and carries me back to the stream. He lays me down and I sit with the little bit of dignity I have left.

"Linna, I'm going to start to clean the wound, okay?" Gale says softly.

I nod and brace myself; a sharp pain ripples through my upper body. Water trickles down my chest, and I shiver. Gale frowns and stands. "I'll be right back." He sprints away to another patch of the woods and returns a few minutes later with a handful of leaves. He gently starts to crumble them up, but I know a lot more about applying leaves than Gale.

"Soak them before you apply them," I advise. "Then bandage right away."

Gale nods and does as instructed. I dry off in the sun and listen to the mockingjays sing a familiar melody: one my mother used to sing. It would lull me to sleep on those restless summer nights. Try as I might, I can't stay awake when I hear that melody. My eyes gently close and I fall into a deep slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I apologize, guys. This is going to be the last chapter. I can't write Linna anymore. I'm so totally uninspired; it's not even funny. Like, seriously, it's terrible, how difficult this is for me. My writing has improved a ton, but I'm back into PJO and I'm also now into the Mortal Instruments series. I mean, literally, I started this back in… hang on… May. It's December. Seriously.**

I open my eyes and push myself to a sitting position. It's predawn, but I can already smell something cooking. Is that… bacon? I inhale the tantalizing scent and sigh in bliss. We usually can't afford expensive town meat, so today must be a special day.

I dress quickly and go to the kitchen, where I see my mother frying something. That must be the bacon.

My mother catches sight of me and smiles. "Happy birthday, Linna!" She dishes out the bacon onto a large plate and gives me a huge hug. "I can't believe you're eleven!"

I smile and hug her back. "Neither can I. I forgot it was my birthday!"

She laughs and holds out the plate for me to take a few pieces. "Just like you. Go on, take two or three; it's a special day." I reach out and grab the thick slices, hot grease coating my fingers. I take a huge bite out of one and flavor bursts in my mouth. "What do you think?" My mother asks expectantly.

"It's amazing," I reply. There's nothing like a good meal on your birthday.

"Wake Rory and Jewel up and then you can head off to school. Lunch is in the tin."

I grin and shake Rory awake. "Rory! School!" Rory is tired but cooperative. I move onto Jewel, who is a lighter sleeper; I back away right after I shake her to avoid getting slapped. "Five more minutes," she snaps.

"Jewel. There's bacon."

She shoots up like a cork out of a carbonated drink, something I saw a Capitol citizen do with a bottle of champagne. "Bacon? Where?"

"In the kitchen. Grab a piece then we have to head off to school." I nod towards the door and grab my jacket; today has a spring nip, but it is just the way I like it. Not too cool and not too warm.

Jewel and Rory follow me out the door and we begin the half-mile trek up the hills to the school. It's really not all that bad, but going uphill is always hard.

We arrive only a few minutes before school is supposed to start, and take those few minutes to head off to our separate classes. Jewel and Rory are only a year apart, so they are in the same classroom, while I am a good three years older than Rory, four older than Jewel. I settle in my seat at the back, where the teacher hardly notices me, which is just the way I want. I'll answer if I am called on or if I feel I want to answer, but other than that, I prefer to stay quiet.

I glance around at my familiar classmates, and the boy who always manages to catch my eye. Peeta Mellark. I have had a crush on him since the day I met him, but other than that first day of school, he hasn't said a word to me. I'm not sure he even knows I exist. My next-door neighbor, Katniss Everdeen, is sitting in between Peeta and me. She is nice enough, but doesn't really talk to me. She doesn't really know me that well either. I know of her, though. I can hear the whispers about her, from boys crushing on her to girls jealous of her subtle beauty.

Arithmetic is nothing special- the same old lesson as the day before, and the day before that, because some people still don't understand dividing fractions. It's not that hard for me, but apparently I'm smarter than many in the class.

I bite my lip at one of the problems I've been assigned. Dividing mixed numbers with uncommon denominators. Staring at the problem for a minute makes me remember how to do it, and I finish the last of the assignment with ease.

That's when a screeching bell makes everyone pause. It takes a moment to register that that is the bell signaling that there has been a mining accident. I jump out of my seat, grab my thin coat, and race out the door to meet Rory and Jewel, who should have also gathered Spruce and Oak. Catnip and Luko are still at Mrs. Everdeen's house; she has kindly agreed to watch them until we get back from school. However, I hope that she hasn't left them behind in her rush to get to the entrance to the mine. I know how frantic people can be when their loved ones may be dead.

Somehow, I manage to stay calm as we run to the mine; Katniss waves me over to her mother, who, thankfully, has Cat and Luko with her. I gather them towards me and search for my father; he's not too far away, so I call for Rory and Jewel to follow me to him.

He hugs us all close, murmuring that it will be all right. We stand and wait as people are brought up; nearly an hour passes, and the number coming up is dwindling, until finally, they say that no one else is left.

"Linna, Linna, where's Mom?" Spruce asks, panicked. "They said no one else is coming up. Why isn't Mom here?"

I stare in numb horror, lips parted as if to speak, but no sound leaves my mouth. Finally, after a few shaky breaths, I answer, "She's gone, Spruce. She's gone and she can't ever come back." I'm making it less painful- they'll understand soon enough without me hurting them more than necessary.

My little brother's eyes widen, and his twin's do too. Apparently, he heard me. But that may be for the better; I don't want to have to tell people more times than necessary.

"Linna, can… can we go home now?" I can see the tears in Rory's eyes, despite her efforts not to let them show. "I think we should go home."

I nod, biting my lip. "Come on, guys. We're going home."

Cat plants her feet firmly in the ground. "Nuh-uh. I'm not leaving until Mom comes out!"

"Catnip, she's not coming back," I use my sister's full name to give to her an effect of the enormity. "Now, do you want to walk back by yourself, or do I have to carry you home?" I force my voice to stay steady, betraying as little emotion as I can help.

"No!" She cries, stomping her foot. "I'm not leaving, Linna!"

I scoop her up, kicking and screaming, and bite back tears. "We have to go, Cat," I murmur softly. "We have to."

That night, we don't eat dinner; none of us are hungry. Instead, we go around sharing hugs and songs. I think this night will be the last night I sing; I cannot bear to sing past tonight, not when all the songs I've ever learned were taught to me by my mother.

I tuck my siblings in, kissing each gently on the forehead. My father opts to remain in the main room, on the couch, rather than getting up to his and my mother's bedroom. It takes me a long time to fall asleep; the only reason I do is the lonely lullaby drifting through my head that says that tomorrow will be kinder.


End file.
